Glaucoma is a degenerative disease of the eye wherein the intraocular pressure is too high to permit normal eye function. As a result, damage may occur to the optic nerve head and result in irreversible loss of visual function. If untreated, glaucoma may eventually lead to blindness. Ocular hypertension, i.e., the condition of elevated intraocular pressure without optic nerve head damage or characteristic glaucomatous visual field defects, is now believed by the majority of ophthalmologists to represent merely the earliest phase in the onset of glaucoma.
Many of the drugs formerly used to treat glaucoma proved unsatisfactory. Early methods of treating glaucoma employed pilocarpine and produced undesirable local effects that made this drug, though valuable, unsatisfactory as a first line drug. More recently, clinicians have noted that many β-adrenergic antagonists are effective in reducing intraocular pressure. While many of these agents are effective for this purpose, there exist some patients with whom this treatment is not effective or not sufficiently effective. Many of these agents also have other characteristics, e.g., membrane stabilizing activity, that become more apparent with increased doses and render them unacceptable for chronic ocular use and can also cause cardiovascular effects.
Agents referred to as carbonic anhydrase inhibitors decrease the formation of aqueous humor by inhibiting the enzyme carbonic anhydrase. While such carbonic anhydrase inhibitors are now used to treat elevated intraocular pressure by systemic and topical routes, current therapies using these agents, particularly those using systemic routes are still not without undesirable effects. Topically effective carbonic anhydrase inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,098; 4,416,890; 4,426,388; 4,668,697; 4,863,922; 4,797,413; 5,378,703, 5,240,923 and 5,153,192.
Prostaglandins and prostaglandin derivatives are also known to lower intraocular pressure. There are several prostaglandin types, including the A, B, C, D, E, F, G, I and J-Series (EP 0561073 A1). U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,819 to Bito describes the use and synthesis of PGAs, PGBs and PGCs in reducing intraocular pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,857 to Goh et al. describes the use and synthesis of PGD2 and derivatives thereof in lowering intraocular pressure including derivatives wherein C-10 is replaced with nitrogen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,153 to Ueno et al. describes the use and synthesis of 13,14-dihydro-15-keto prostaglandins and prostaglandin derivatives to lower intraocular pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,353 describes the use of eicosanoids and eicosanoid derivatives including prostaglandins and prostaglandin inhibitors in lowering intraocular pressure. See also WO 00/38667, WO 99/32441, WO 99/02165, WO 00/38663, WO 01/46140, EP 0855389, JP 2000-1472, U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,275 and WO 00/38690.
Prostaglandin and prostaglandin derivatives are known to lower intraocular pressure by increasing uveoscleral outflow. This is true for both the F type and A type of prostaglandins. This invention is particularly interested in those compounds that lower IOP via the uveoscleral outflow pathway and other mechanisms by which the E series prostaglandins (PGE2) may facilitate IOP reduction. The four recognized subtypes of the EP receptor are believed to modulate the effect of lowering IOP (EP1, EP2, EP3 and EP4; J. Lipid Mediators Cell Signaling, Vol. 14, pages 83–87 (1996)). See also J. Ocular Pharmacology, Vol. 4, 1, pages 13–18 (1988); J. Ocular Pharmacology and Therapeutics, Vol. 11, 3, pages 447–454 (1995); J. Lipid Mediators, Vol. 6, pages 545–553 (1993); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,698,598 and 5,462,968 and Investigative Ophthalmology and Visual Science, Vol. 31, 12, pages 2560–2567 (1990). Of particular interest to this invention are compounds, which are agonist of the EP4 subtype receptor.
A problem with using prostaglandins or derivatives thereof to lower intraocular pressure is that these compounds often induce an initial increase in intraocular pressure, can change the color of eye pigmentation and cause proliferation of some tissues surrounding the eye.
As can be seen, there are several current therapies for treating glaucoma and elevated intraocular pressure, but the efficacy and the side effect profiles of these agents are not ideal. Therefore, there still exist the need for new and effective therapies with little or no side effects.
A variety of disorders in humans and other mammals involve or are associated with abnormal or excessive bone loss. Such disorders include, but are not limited to, osteoporosis, glucocorticoid induced osteoporosis, Paget's disease, abnormally increased bone turnover, periodontal disease, tooth loss, bone fractures, rheumatoid arthritis, periprosthetic osteolysis, osteogenesis imperfecta, metastatic bone disease, hypercalcemia of malignancy, and multiple myeloma. One of the most common of these disorders is osteoporosis, which in its most frequent manifestation occurs in postmenopausal women. Osteoporosis is a systemic skeletal disease characterized by a low bone mass and microarchitectural deterioration of bone tissue, with a consequent increase in bone fragility and susceptibility to fracture. Osteoporotic fractures are a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the elderly population. As many as 50% of women and a third of men will experience an osteoporotic fracture. A large segment of the older population already has low bone density and a high risk of fractures. There is a significant need to both prevent and treat osteoporosis and other conditions associated with bone resorption. Because osteoporosis, as well as other disorders associated with bone loss, are generally chronic conditions, it is believed that appropriate therapy will typically require chronic treatment.
Two different types of cells called osteoblasts and osteoclasts are involved in the bone formation and resorption processes, respectively. See H. Fleisch, Bisphosphonates In Bone Disease, From The Laboratory To The Patient, 3rd Edition, Parthenon Publishing (1997), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Osteoblasts are cells that are located on the bone surface. These cells secrete an osseous organic matrix, which then calcifies. Substances such as fluoride, parathyroid hormone, and certain cytokines such as protaglandins are known to provide a stimulatory effect on osetoblast cells. However, an aim of current research is to develop therapeutic agents that will selectively increase or stimulate the bone formation activity of the osteoblasts.
Osteoclasts are usually large multinucleated cells that are situated either on the surface of the cortical or trabecular bone or within the cortical bone. The osteoclasts resorb bone in a closed, sealed-off microenvironment located between the cell and the bone. The recruitment and activity of osteoclasts is known to be influenced by a series of cytokines and hormones. It is well known that bisphosphonates are selective inhibitors of osteoclastic bone resorption, making these compounds important therapeutic agents in the treatment or prevention of a variety of systemic or localized bone disorders caused by or associated with abnormal bone resorption. However, despite the utility of bisphosphonates there remains the desire amongst researchers to develop additional therapeutic agents for inhibiting the bone resorption activity of osteoclasts.
Prostaglandins such as the PGE2 series are known to stimulate bone formation and increase bone mass in mammals, including man. It is believed that the four different receptor subtypes, designated EP1, EP2, EP3, and EP4 are involved in mediating the bone modeling and remodeling processes of the osteoblasts and osteoclasts. The major prostaglandin receptor in bone is EP4, which is believed to provide its effect by signaling via cyclic AMP.
In present invention it is further found that the formula I agonists of the EP4 subtype receptor are useful for stimulating bone formation.
WO 02/24647, WO 02/42268, EP 1132086, EP 855389, EP 1114816, WO 01/46140 and WO 01/72268 disclose EP4 agonists.